After delivery of the placenta, i.e. a child, the uterus and other genital organs return to their normal pre-pregnant stage, in a process termed involution. This process takes about 6 weeks, but only in the first hours after the delivery of the child complications may occur, in which case the uterus can stay in an atonic state. The complications typically comprise bleeding, since incorrect involution does not close blood vessels due to insufficient contraction of the uterus. Medical treatment in the first 0-48 hours after delivery is termed immediate postpartum medical treatment. A typical emergency during immediate postpartum care is atonic bleeding. Relevant interventions include bimanual compression, manual removal of placenta and insertion of balloon tamponade. PP IUD insertion, which is insertion of a so called spiral for pregnancy control, is also an intervention that takes place immediately postpartum. In countries or areas of insufficient healthcare, such as in many developing countries, immediate PP IUD may be recommended since the mother may not come to healthcare again for a long period of time. In developed countries the normal procedure is PP IUD insertion after some weeks since post controls are normal procedure.
The availability and quality of healthcare varies broadly. But even with well trained personnel and quality equipment the risk for incorrect treatment, and in worst case fatalities, is significant. This is particularly true when it comes to immediate postpartum uterus medical treatment, for which there is a lack of proper training equipment and procedures. Models for relevant training do not exist or existing models do not result in the aimed effect of the training. The existing models are in substance gynecological pelvic models, such as ZOE Gynecological Simulator, or multipareous uterus models with vaginal conduct, such as Enasco Female Pelvic Model and Ortho McNeil, or Multiparous Uterus models such as Enasco IUD trainer, S507 Uterus and S507.100 Uterus II. The current models are rigid, hollow or are only representing uterus as contracted or at certain stages during the pregnancy process. The current models provide no realistic training inside a uterus for immediate postpartum medical treatment.
The closest prior art is assumed to be described in patent publication WO 2011073407.
A demand exists for more realistic models for training of medical personnel for immediate postpartum medical treatment. The objective of the invention is to meet the demand.